


Laying It All Out

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: In which Spinner is oblivious and Jay is amused.





	Laying It All Out

Feelings are not something Spinner is fond of, especially talking about them, but every once in a while he has too. Usually it's because his girlfriend at the time wants him too, but this time it's different. He's not dating anyone, not a girl anyway. He isn't quite sure what this thing is with Jay, not sure if it's entirely truthful to call him his boyfriend, not sure that he wants too, but all the same he's got to talk about his feelings because they're rapidly becoming too much for him to handle on his own and he needs to get them off his chest.

He does a bit of soul searching, another thing he's not fond of, just to make sure of his feelings. You know how they get confusing at times, especially when there's so many of them, but he knows what he's feeling, and while he doesn't know how Jay will take the news, he has to tell him because it's too much to keep all his feelings bottled up inside anymore.

So he lays them all out on the table in front of Jay, watches as Jay ponders his own feelings for a moment, then is promptly surprised when Jay laughs at him.

“I thought we'd been dating for about three months now!” Jay manages to wheeze out in between giggles.

Well, then. Spinner supposed that settled everything. Though he really should try to be less oblivious from now on. That was rather embarrassing.


End file.
